Kink Week
by sh1m1
Summary: 7 días, 7 parejas, 7 fantasías sexuales. ¿Cuál es la tuya? 7 Oneshot . Slash. 18 años. Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".
1. Día 1 Tu pareja favorita

Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

La modalidad "Siete días"

7 días, 7 parejas, 7 fantasías sexuales.

Mucho slash, yaoi o chicoxchico, como gustes.

+18 años. Sexo explícito.

Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

o0o0o0o0o

 **Día 1. Tu pareja favorita**

 **Glory Hole (kink) Harry/Draco**

A Draco le habían hablado de los aseos de la planta -5 del Ministerio, llevaba tres años trabajado allí y no era la primera vez que oía hablar de ellos. Pero le parecía demasiado vulgar ese tipo de actos.

Eso se decía cada día cuando el ascensor que llevaba a su planta pasaba por la -5.

—No seas ridículo, Draco—le decía Blaise mientras almorzaban en la cafetería del Ministerio—Es completamente anónimo.

Draco alzó su rubia ceja en señal de incredulidad.

—¿Y si el que está en ese momento en el baño eres tú?—preguntó Draco para demostrar el punto de lo poco razonable que era esa práctica.

—Pues te haré la mamada de tu vida—dijo este lamiendo la cuchara con la que se había servido azúcar en su café.

Draco puso cara de asco, para él Blaise era como un hermano, un hermano tocón e incestuoso, pero con el que ni se le ocurriría intimar.

—En cualquier caso, nunca tendrías que saber quién te la "da"—cortó Theo a Blaise dándole un manotazo.

Los tres Ex-slytherin habían reforzado su amistad tras la guerra, curiosamente ellos dos habían apoyado más a Draco que sus amigos de la infancia.

—Ve, sino te convence no la saques por el agujerito—dijo Blaise—¿Total, qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Draco llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto, y lo cierto es que se moría de ganas por que le hicieran una buena manada, anónima, tenía su morbo, y encima estaba a no más que un par de plantas de distancia.

Agradeció que nadie le viera subir y bajar las escaleras al menos tres veces hasta que al final aburrido de sí mismo decidió dejarse de estupideces. Quería hacerlo, y un Malfoy no era un cobarde solo actuaba cuando la ocasión lo merecía. Y a esas alturas su polla se merecía una mamada.

Así que acabó delante de la puerta de los aseos de caballeros de la plata -5, no había nadie en el pasillo y cuando abrió la puerta en el interior tampoco había nadie. Escuchó el pomo de la puerta girar y salió corriendo hacia uno de los cubículos con puerta cerrándolo de golpe.

Estaba nervioso, realmente nervioso, había luchado contra mortífagos furiosos que se lo querían comer con patatas y tener un poco de sexo morboso le estaba afectando. Tomó algunas respiraciones y escuchó como alguien entraba al baño, los pasos le decían que se estaba acercando hacia donde él estaba. Pero cuando pensaba que iba a abrir la puerta y descubrirle escuchó como se cerraba la puerta del cubículo al lado del suyo. Pasaron algunos minutos y parecía que el tipo que había entrado se encontraba nervioso cuando lo escuchó aclararse la garganta.

Escuchó movimiento de nuevo y cuando vio unas rodillas apoyadas contra el suelo a Draco le empezaron a temblar las piernas de pura excitación. Más al darse cuenta de los colores del pantalón. Un auror, un maldito auror, la fantasía de cualquier tipo gay como él. Mierda eso iba a ser mejor de lo que esperaba.

Comenzó a desabrocharse la túnica, solo escuchaba el sonido de la tela entre sus dedos y la respiración del tipo de al lado. Aquello era jodidamente excitante.

La hebilla de su cinturón hizo un ruido metálico claro y su cremallera uno tan característico.

Agradeció que el auror no le estuviera viendo en esos momentos porque parecía como si no supiera ni encontrarse su propia polla dentro de los pantalones. Finalmente se la sacó, obviamente estaba empalmado, tenía a un auror de rodillas esperando a que le llenara la boca.

La metió completamente dentro del agujero, era raro, y más teniendo que pegar su cara casi por completo a esa mugrienta separación de madera, a saber quien podría haber puesto sus morros antes ahí. Estaba por separarse del asco que le estaba dando cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire caliente. Su aliento, y por Merlin que su polla brincó olvidándose de las condiciones poco higiénicas del sitio.

Cuando sintió la calidez y humedad de la boca contraria maldijo por lo bajo, haciendo que el otro se la tragara entera.

Aunque comenzó de un modo tímido, solo chupando con el interior de sus mejillas, ahora se sentía atrapado entre el cielo y el infierno. Era una maravilla y Draco no pudo evitar moverse para follarse la boca del auror anónimo. Lo visualizaba fuerte, moreno, con una amplia espalda de la que agarrarse mientras se la chupaba. Y mierda si no se parecía esa fantasía suya a Potter, pero que le ahorcaran, era el paradigma del auror follable, era normal que se lo hubiera imaginado. En ese momento le pondría hasta la comadreja.

Oh, joder, sí, le estaba chupando las pelotas sacando la lengua mientras aún tenía su polla completamente dentro.

Un sonido metálico se escuchó en el suelo y unos cristales rompiéndose. Draco miró hacia sus pies y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Unas malditas gafas, pero no unas gafas cualesquiera, no, redondas, podría identificar esas estúpidas gafas redondas hasta en una noche oscura y rodeadas de niebla.

—¿Potter?—dijo incrédulo con la polla dentro de su boca aún.

Un sonido gutural de asentimiento fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta y sacó de golpe todo su ser de esa boca.

Agarró las gafas, y se reclinó sobre la otra pared del cubículo.

Merlín sagrado, no podía ser, ¿se la estaba chupando el mismísimo Harry Potter?

Maldita lívido del demonio que le hizo jadear ante la idea, pero una cosa era imaginarlo como estereotipo del auror macizo y otra eso, eso era real. Y otra sacudida de su miembro rebelde. Estuvo casi por maldecirse a sí mismo para poder pensar con claridad.

—¿Me devuelves las gafas?—Ahora sí que no había ningún tipo de duda, esa voz era de Potter.

—Eres un imbécil, Potter—se quejó Draco, ¿qué es que no podía tener una maldita mamada anónima como el resto? Tenía que venir a tocarle Potter, caérsele las puñeteras gafas y fastidiarle la fiesta.

La puerta de su cubículo se abrió de golpe, y Potter se metió dentro.

Ocurrían dos cosas, una que sin gafas se veía completamente extraño y otra que tenía una erección descumunal.

Se le pegó con más rapidez de la que era humanamente posible y le quitó las gafas de las manos.

Con un rápido _oculus reparo_ volvieron a ser útiles y ahora sí que sí, Draco se iba de allí.

Pero la mano de Potter lo puso de nuevo dentro.

—Creo que hemos dejado algo a medias, Malfoy—dijo con la voz completamente ronca.

—Creo que te has cargado la esencia del momento—dijo queriendo parecer totalmente molesto.

—Yo creo que no—acompañando las palabras sobándole la entrepierna, aquella maldita traidora polla suya seguía dura a pesar de todo—. Quiero acabar lo que he empezado, llámame perfeccionista—dijo chasqueando la lengua en un gesto completamente sexy.

Con un rápido movimiento se la volvió a sacar, quizás no fuera un gesto tan rápido después de todo, pero él no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Era excitante meterla por ese oscuro agujero anónimo pero sin duda tener a Potter de rodillas chupándosela era mil veces mejor.

Y se dejó ir, hizo lo que aquella boca le estaba pidiendo meterse hasta dentro, una y otra vez, enredando sus manos en el pelo negro que había imaginado, tomándolo del hombro completamente tonificado que había deseado y corriéndose. Con tanta fuerza y tan profundo que sabía que le estaba ahogando.

Se recostó completamente contra la pared cargando su cuerpo flojo. Para comprobar como Potter se levantaba y se relamía.

—Te ha costado entrar, pero no me digas que no ha merecido la pena—le dijo Potter con esa sonrisa torcida que debían haberle regalado con la insignia de auror.

—¿Qué?—dijo Draco confuso—¿Me has visto entrar?

Potter solo sonrió separándose de él y abriendo la puerta del baño.

—Quizás venga mañana—le guiñó un ojo marchándose.

—Quizás yo también—dijo Draco no sabía muy bien el porqué.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Primer día del reto, mi pareja favorita... eso estaba complicado, pero siendo sinceros empecé en esto por el Drarry, y ellos son mi principal motivo de inspiración.

Creo que estos dos van a volver a verse en ese baño más de una vez ^^

Hasta mañana pervertidxs míxs.

Besos.


	2. Día 2 Una noche inolvidable

**Día 2. Una noche inolvidable.**

 ** _Zoofilia (Remus/Lucius)_**

Las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor estaban en silencio, pero un silencio artificial. Un oído entrenado se daría cuenta que la madera de una casa tan antigua tendría vida propia, el aire del exterior se colaría por aquellos muros.

Pero no se escuchaba nada.

Un ojo bien entrenado también se daría cuenta de que faltaba movimiento, las briznas de polvo por leves que fueran siempre flotaban en el aire.

Pero allí todo era estático.

Nada daba la sensación de que allí estuviera sucediendo algo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En un rincón de esa oscura mazmorra estaba sucediendo algo, no era la primera vez, sin embargo.

Un prisionero capturado hacía meses, y oculto del resto por un encantamiento. Un prisionero que solo obtenía visitas de un miembro de aquella ancestral familia.

Lucius Malfoy mirada la nada frente a él, con la excitación que siempre le embargaba cuando se atrevía a sucumbir ante sus más bajos deseos.

Traspasó el hechizo con facilidad, viendo y oyendo todo aquello que ocultaba.

Su prisionero. Solamente suyo.

Un hombre alto mirada hacia el exterior.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías—dijo sin mirarle.

Lucius odiaba que alguien le hablara en ese tono en su propia casa, pero no le contestó.

—Está demasiado cerca, es peligroso—volvió a decirle su prisionero.

—No vas a hacerme nada—dijo Lucius demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

El prisionero se giró, Remus Lupin llevaba allí encerrado tantos tiempo que ya no llevaba ni la cuenta. Miraba a su carcelero.

Altivo, soberbio y tan hermoso que dolía.

Olfateó el ambiente, estaba excitado, pero eso no era algo que ya le sorprendiera. Cuando bajaba siempre traía ese aroma.

La primera vez que olió su excitación, Remus había tratado de escapar, ambos estaban heridos y el licántropo estaba a medio transformar, sus fauces sobre el cuello níveo de Malfoy. Entonces fue cuando lo olió, tan picante que frotó su propia nariz contra su piel.

Remus literalmente lo montó desgarrándole las ropas, lo penetró brutalmente.

El rubio aprovechó cuando estaba recuperándose, demasiado impresionado por lo que había hecho, para volver a encerrarle.

Esa había sido la primera vez, Remus estaba completamente perturbado por la idea. Afuera, su esposa le esperaba, su hijo, su vida. Desde ese momento, Lucius Malfoy bajó regularmente, lo alimentó, le proporcionó ropas y aseos a los que un prisionero común no tendrían acceso. Pero no volvió a acercársele.

Ninguno dijo nada, Remus estaba completamente avergonzado por su comportamiento.

Pero a la siguiente luna llena Malfoy bajó, aún no era de noche, pero Remus notaba como el lobo estaba comenzando a rasgar su consciencia.

Y la excitación del rubio envolvió su olfato de nuevo, irremediablemente él mismo se excitó, y se aproximó a su carcelero.

Tras los barrotes hechos de pura plata, acarició su cuerpo. Lo quería de nuevo, Malfoy se metió en la celda, aquella fue la segunda vez.

Ya había perdido la cuenta, Malfoy entraba, y Remus no se resistía. Lo deseaba con todo su ser como jamás deseó a nadie. Tomándolo una y otra vez, Remus llegó a olvidar que era un preso y Malfoy su carcelero.

Libros, pergaminos, calderos aparecieron en su celda. Desdibujando la realidad de que él estuviera encerrado. Cuando Malfoy bajaba, Remus se olvidaba de todo.

—Quiero ver a mi hijo—le pidió una noche en la que sus cuerpos estaban enredados sobre la cama. El rubio le acariciaba el pecho, mientras parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Al cabo de las semanas Remus tenía una foto de su pequeño Teddy, ya no era un bebé. Su pelo azul se movía por el viento mientras el correteaba detrás de una mini escoba encantada.

No dejó de mirar esa foto por horas, a esa se le sumaron otras más, que Remus atesoró.

—Lucius, es peligroso—volviendo al presente cuando este entró en la celda.

No quedaba ni una hora para que se transformara, lo sabía. A Lucius le gustaba jugar con los límites, pero nunca se había arriesgado tanto.

—Hoy será tu último día aquí—le dijo besando sus labios.

Remus le apartó, le había suplicado, rogado y amenazado, por que le dejara ir. Hasta que se rindió, sencillamente dejó de luchar, Malfoy no le iba a dejar salir.

—No te burles de mí—le dijo molesto.

—No lo hago, hace tiempo que eso pasó, ¿no crees?—dijo Lucius mirando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ha cambiado?—preguntó.

Los ojos de acero le miraron, sabía cuando eran calculadores, incluso cuando mentían, lo había llegado a conocer. Y esa mirada era nueva.

—¿No quieres estar con tu hijo?—le preguntó evitando la pregunta.

Deseaba ver a Teddy, más que nada.

—Pero...

Lucius no le dejó seguir, le besó con ansiedad y Remus le correspondió, sus ropas volaron de sus cuerpos.

¿Libre?

Lamió la blanca piel, esa que nunca se cansaba de acariciar y respondía con profundos gemidos que le robaban la cordura. Estaba tan al límite de su transformación, pero luchaba contra el lobo. Quería a Lucius para sí mismo.

La luna le ganaba terreno a la oscuridad, penetró a Lucius dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Este se arqueó profundizando la estocada.

—No puedo retenerlo más—gimió, su voz ya no era la misma, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos. Sus manos eran garras sobre la piel de Lucius.

—Déjalo salir...—gimió Lucius.

Aunque no se lo hubiera pedido ya era tarde, Remus se transformó, en el interior de Lucius, engrosando su tamaño, rasgando la piel, arañando y gruñendo sobre su cuello expuesto.

Lucius lo miraba, sin moverse, el lobo lo olfateaba, salivando ante su presa. Sus ojos amarillo inyectados en sangre lo marcaban.

Se movió sobre él y el rubio profirió un gemido a medio caballo entre el placer y el dolor. El lobo lo olfateó de nuevo, excitación, tan picante que le quemaba el olfato. Embistió de nuevo arrancando ese sonido de su presa. Una y otra vez, hasta que solo el placer quedó, barriendo cualquier otro instinto, el hombre lobo copuló con su presa la que había llegado al orgasmo brutalmente.

Dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del hombre desmadejado bajo su cuerpo, el lobo las lamió con su larga lengua llenando las entrañas de Lucius de su propia esencia.

El lobo lo apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras taponaba su entrada con su nudo. Lamió su cuello, sus mejillas, mientras el rubio acariciaba su pecho.

Bestia y hombre quedaron unidos y dormidos por unas horas.

Cuando Remus despertó, se encontró desnudo y solo en la cama, no había rastro de Lucius. Pero la puerta de la celda estaba abierta de par en par.

Se vistió y salió de Malfoy Manor después de casi dos años cautivo.

Lucius Malfoy estaba en su despacho, hacía meses que había dejado abierta la puerta de su prisionero. Él había seguido con su rutina, como hombre de negocios, como cabeza de familia. Pero solo un ojo experto sabría que algo fallaba, su pose erguida, su porte altivo era él mismo, pero por dentro se sentía vacío.

Se había enamorado de su prisionero de un modo total y desgarrador, como todos los primeros amores lo eran.

A veces soñaba que Remus aún estaba en su celda, leyendo, mirando las fotos de su hijo, charlando, besándole, acariciando su cuerpo llevándolo a la desesperación. Pero solo eran eso, sueños.

—Querido, es muy tarde, deberías irte a descansar—le dijo su esposa, su preciosa y perfecta esposa.

—En breve iré.—La despachó, ella sabía, pero nunca decía nada.

Se levantó y miró por la ventana, la vasta extensión de su mansión estaba iluminada por la luna, luna llena. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Iba a macharse a la cama como le había prometido a su esposa, era tiempo de olvidar. Pero una sombra en los jardines llamó su atención, pensó que solo habían sido las hojas de los árboles, pero sus pavos reales albinos salieron corriendo lejos de esa sombra.

Saliendo de ellas un ser de ojos amarillos le miraba directamente.

Quizás no era aún el momento de olvidar.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

¡Hola!

Ya estamos con el segundo día, qué os voy a decir amo a esta pareja junta. Lucius es un c¢& j4 pero tiene un encanto innegable.

souldhunter esta te la dedico.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Hasta mañana.


	3. Día 3 Está sonando nuestra canción

**Día 3. Está sonando nuestra canción**

 ** _Sexo en público (Scorpius/Albus)_**

—Scorpius, no—dijo Albus rodando los ojos.

—Al—decía suplicante un Scorpius reenganchado de su cuello—. Pero es nuestra canción.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos rodeados de gente—ambos se movían al son de la música entre otros compañeros de Slytherin.

No era raro que en las salas comunes los fines de semana organizaran sus propias fiestas.

—Ya no hay tanta gente—dijo Scorpius haciendo un puchero. Maldito chantajista, sabía que en el fondo Albus era incapaz de negarle nada, pero esto era demasiado.

—No—dijo intentando demostrarle que todo tenía un límite.

—Sabes que te gustará—dijo besándole el cuello su novio.

Albus decidió hacer oídos sordos, como si escuchara llover, pero conocía a Scorpius, no era de los que se rendían. Siguió besando su mandíbula, acariciando su pecho y frotando sus caderas.

Mierda, Scorpius estaba empalmado y eso era como una tortura para Albus.

—Scorp—suspiró intentándose separar, pero este no se lo permitió, con esa apariencia delicada su fuerza siempre era sorprendente.

La mano que acariciaba su pecho fue descendiendo.

Y Scorpius lucía como si nada cuando acarició por encima de su túnica la incipiente erección que Albus estaba teniendo.

Albus miró alrededor, varias parejas bailan del mismo modo que ellos, muy pegados y muy a lo suyo, nadie los miraba. No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando la mano de Scorpus se metió dentro de su túnica, agarrando su ya nada incipiente erección, ya estaba duro como una piedra.

—Scorp, no—le dijo suplicante mientras este comenzaba a masturbarlo.

—Potter, a un Malfoy se le ama o se le odia, pero nunca se le ignora—dijo este con una cadencia completamente maliciosa mientras masajeaba su glande.

Cuando Scorpius usaba ese tono tan altivo, tan poco común en él, Albus se volvía literalmente loco. El muy bastardo lo sabía, y también sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Como siempre acaba haciendo lo que él quería. Pero bien mirado eran cosas tan agradables y morbosas como la que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Enterró su cara en su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo, ocultando un rostro que no engañaría a nadie.

Scorpius no dejaba de mover su mano, apretándolo hasta llevarlo al límite para luego parar levemente.

—Joder, no me tortures más—mordió su cuello y escuchó la suave risa de su novio.

—¿Quieres correrte delante de todos ellos?—preguntó lascivo.

—Sí—suplicó Albus buscando más contacto con la mano de Scopius.

—Eres un pervertido—le dijo el que había empezado con todo aquello. Pero inició un ritmo que le iba a hacer correrse en segundos.

Scorpius le buscó los labios cuando Albus estaba a punto, se dejó ir en su mano, sin remedio, sin tapujos, en ese momento eran solo ellos dos.

Apoyó su frente en la de su novio que sonreía meciéndose al son de la música, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Te odio—le dijo bajito Albus, sin rastro de verdad en ello.

—Me amas—le corrigió Scorpius.

Albus meneó su cabeza, era absurdo, Scorpius Malfoy, su amigo desde los 11 años y novio desde los 15 era todo un provocador, un consentido y un manipulador.

Pero sin duda, le amaba.

o0o0o0o0o

Muy cortito, pero espero que os guste.

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	4. Día 4 Sufriendo por amor

**Día 4. Sufriendo por amor.**

 _ **Sadomasoquismo (Sirius/Severus)**_

—Severus, ¿tú estás seguro de esto?—preguntó Sirius incómodo.

—Cállate, estás rompiendo el encanto—se quejó el pelinegro.

Sirius se removió incómodo, pero era fácil de decir para el pocionista, no era él el que estaba atado y suspendido en esa incómoda postura.

Merlín sabía que lo amaba, ese mago hosco, desagradable y molesto le había robado el corazón.

Tras meses persiguiéndolo haciendo honor a su forma animaga, Sirius consiguió una cita. Una cita que fue una auténtica pesadilla, recibió más ofensas en dos horas que en toda su vida. Ese tipo tenía una lengua llena de veneno y sabía usarla.

Pero aguantó, para que luego dijeran que Sirius Black no tenía paciencia. Lo acompañó a su casa, como un buen caballero, el otro no hacía más que burlarse de su estúpida galantería, y Sirius se replanteaba qué había visto en el profesor de pociones.

—Diría que ha sido un placer salir contigo, pero la verdad es que creo que no lo has pasado nada bien esta noche—dijo apenado Sirius.

El pelinegro lo taladraba con esos ojos negros suyos tan profundos.

—Bueno, la comida tampoco era tan mala—concedió.

—Me alegro—dijo siendo más falso de una moneda de 3 Sickles—. Bueno, espero que tengas una buena noche.

No sabía bien cómo despedirse de una cita tan desastrosa, estaba por irse cuando el pelinegro bufó molesto.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sabiendo que iba a recibir un poquito más de veneno "made in Snape".

—Que yo sepa al final de una cita suele haber un beso de despedida—dijo molesto.

Sirius estaba alucinando, no era por falta de ganas, es que pensaba que si le daba un beso, lo más probable es que perdiera un labio, un ojo, o fuera maldecido hasta acabar en San Mungo.

Lo miró por unos segundos tratando de averiguar si aquello era una broma, pero un leve sonrojo cubrió las pálidas mejillas de Severus.

Sirius no perdió tiempo, se acercó a él y posó sus labios en los de Severus, mucho más finos. Un toque, y sin despegarse lo miró, tan cerca que le bizqueaban los ojos. Probó de nuevo, dos toques. Y otros dos más hasta que se convirtió en un beso de verdad, un beso tan intenso que lo había llevado hasta pegar el cuerpo de Severus contra la puerta de su casa.

Se separó para mirarlo, los labios finos enrojecidos por los besos, la boca abierta y brillante, el color cubría su rostro. Y sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo. Le volvió a besar, todo manos, todo lengua.

Tenía veneno, sin duda, pero besaba de miedo y Sirius quería más.

—¿Me invitas a pasar?—le dijo besando su cuello.

—No—dijo y Sirius se separó a mirarlo, ¿estaba de broma no?

—¿No?—preguntó extrañado.

—No, en la primera cita solo se besa—le dijo el pocionista.

—Tenemos casi 40 años, Severus, creo que podemos saltarnos algunos pasitos del cortejo tradicional—le dijo queriendo besarlo de nuevo.

Pero una fuerte mano lo separó.

—Buenas noches, Sirius—abrió la puerta y se la cerró en los morros.

Sirius hizo balance, para como estaban yendo las cosas, besarse de ese modo era todo un avance.

Suspiró resignado y se marchó a su casa.

Siguieron teniendo citas donde los avances casi parecían estar sacados de un manual de cortejo del mago caballeroso del siglo XVIII. Pero Sirius tuvo paciencia y comenzó a apreciar las sutilezas de leer entre líneas al enrevesado Slytherin del que se estaba enamorando.

Cuando finalmente lo dejó entrar a su dormitorio todas esas normas no escritas se fueron al demonio y follaron como locos por varios días seguidos.

Porque Sirius sabía de paciencia y de querer a alguien tan complicado como Severus Snape, además porque le tenía cachondo como un mono la mayoría del tiempo. Había accedido a una de las fantasías de su pareja.

Le había explicado que él le sometería, le ataría y usaría algunos juguetitos con él. Sirius estaba encantado con todo ello. Pero cuando Severus le dijo que escogiera una palabra de seguridad algo le decía que lo mismo no era lo que él tenía en mente.

Ahora, colgado, con las piernas separadas de un modo imposible, sus pelotas atadas y un juego de pinzas en sus pezones, se le estaba haciendo aquello un poco cuesta arriba.

—Si no quieres jugar, ¿para que me dijiste que sí?—le amonestó Severus, que vestía solo unos estrechos pantalones de cuero negro con la entrepierna al descubierto.

—No es que no quiera, mi amor—se defendió Sirius.

—Me tienes que llamar amo—se quejó Severus—. Te estás cargando la atmósfera. Además tienes una palabra de seguridad, si esto no te gusta dila.

—No, no, sigamos un poco más—dijo Sirius, en realidad sí tenía un poco de intriga, ademas de que tener a Severus así vestido le daba mucho morbo.

Severus sonrió, y fue a por una fusta.

—Como has sido un chico malo y desobediente tendré que castigarte—dijo azotando contra su mano la fusta mientras le daba a Sirius una bonita visual de su pene erecto.

—Sí, amo—dijo obediente.

Lo que tenía que hacer uno por amor pensó Sirius cuando recibió el primer fustazo, aunque lo cierto es que le gustó y más cuando tras cada azote Severus le hacía chupársela.

0o0o0o0o0o

He de reconocer que me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo. Creo que a este Severus en modo cortejo "tradicional" tengo que explotarlo más.

¡Cuarto día del reto!

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	5. Día 5 Una pareja que no suelas escribir

**Día 5. Una pareja de la que no suelas escribir.**

 ** _Dendrofilia (Theodore/Neville)_**

Neville estaba en Nott and Roots, el nuevo herbolario situado al final del callejón Diagon, siempre se mantenía al día de las plantas exóticas que importaban. Como profesor de herbología de Hogwarts tenía que mantenerse al día, no todo era enseñar sobre los cuidados de mandrágoras.

Todos los meses iba a aquel lugar regentado por un antiguo compañero de escuela.

Theodore Nott, a pesar de que su familia había estado implicada en la guerra, él y un grupo de Slytherin lucharon con la Orden durante la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Desde entonces y más desde que este había puesto esa nueva tienda, ellos habían empezado a tener más trato.

—Longbotton, buenas tardes.

—Nott—saludó al dueño.

—Ha llegado la nueva planta de la que te hablé—el mago había dejado a la clienta a la que estaba atendiendo con uno de los dependientes de la tienda.

—Me encantará verla, si no es un problema—el brillo en los ojos de Nott dejaba claro que no había ningún problema.

Neville siempre sentía una mezcla de pudor y excitación cuando cruzaba la puerta que le llevaba a los invernaderos de la tienda.

Siguió a la esbelta figura de Nott por pasillos repletos de plantas, tarros con ingredientes, tierra y herramientas.

El olor era similar y a la vez diferente a los invernaderos de Hogwarts, posiblemente el ambiente más ventilado de los del colegio contribuía a ello. Pero a Neville le embriagaba ese olor concentrado: savia, polen, jugos secretados por infinidad de platas.

Nott le llevaba siempre hacia una pequeña habitación al final, allí aún era más penetrante el olor. Donde guardaba los especímenes realmente raros y valiosos. Y Neville estaba prácticamente saltando de la excitación.

Nott siempre abría la puerta y le dejaba pasar primero. Desde el momento en que allí entraban el dueño se colocaba a su espalda, hablándole en susurros al oído sobre las cualidades de la planta que estaban viendo.

Su voz tenía una cadencia completamente hipnótica.

Neville vio la planta sobre la mesa, jadeó, algo que ya no trataba de reprimir, ambos avanzaron hacia la plata.

Kopshotium aculeatus.

Era una planta del Índico, con gruesas hojas esponjosas de color violáceo, bajo las cuales gruesas espinas contenían un tipo de veneno poco común.

Sus manos temblaban cuando se atrevió a tocarla. Sus gruesas hojas eran untuosas, pero inofensivas sino tocabas sus espinas.

—He sacado el jugo de sus espinas, denso y viscoso.—Un nuevo jadeo y el cuerpo de Nott no dejó ni un centímetro entre ellos, Neville podía notar su erección contra sus nalgas.

Siempre había tenido cierta fijación por las plantas, eso era algo que él sabía desde siempre. Cuando este gusto se convirtió en algo sexual fue en sus últimos cursos en Hogwarts. Durante su maestría en la academia de herbología y pociones había escalado hasta convertirse en algo realmente perturbador. Pero no fue hasta Nott cuando compartió ese "gusto" con alguien.

Aquel primer día su voz al hablarle de las plantas era casi tan erótica a cuando Neville las tocaba. Ambos habían estado acariciando sus hojas, pero fue Neville el que no pudo contener su excitación. Completamente empalmado, jadeante y deseando llevarse esa planta a su casa para autosatisfacerse con ella.

Lo que no esperaba es que Nott le igualara, ese primer día acabó corriéndose en sus pantalones, con Nott a un lado y sus manos en las plantas. Juraría que al ex-slytherin le ocurrió lo mismo.

Desde ese momento sus encuentros se habían dado de un modo regular, con la diferencia de que Nott había acortado distancias con él. Cada vez más osado, hasta como ahora estaba bajándole escasamente sus pantalones.

Ambas manos acabaron sobre la mesa y el pene erecto de Nott resbalando entre sus nalgas.

Neville había encontrado en eso su práctica favorita, y si sentía fijación por las plantas, ahora la combinación con Nott era excelente.

Ambos gemían.

—Háblame de su veneno—le pidió.

—Es letal—le decía Nott—. Un par de gotas y acabarías muerto, una de sus espinas clavándose en tu piel—lo penetró en ese momento, ganándose más quejidos necesitados de Neville—y acabarías inconsciente en mis brazos.

—¿Y sus hojas?—gemía Neville mientras Nott se lo follaba cada vez más fuerte.

—Con sus hojas puedes realizar un ungüento que reducirá el veneno en tu piel, dejando solo un liguero sarpullido.—El pene de Neville estaba sobre la mesa, frotándose sin reparos sobre su superficie, no iba a aguantar mucho más y Nott lo sabía.

Agarrando una de las manos de Neville la llevó a una de las hojas de la planta libre de espinas, podía notar como ese jugo espeso se filtraba por las hendiduras que había provocado la extirpación de las espinas.

—Estrújala entre tus dedos, Neville—este obedeció, llenando sus mano de esa esencia viscosa y violeta. El orgasmo fue inmediato y Nott le siguió.

Después, Neville siempre se sentía incómodo, e intentaba irse lo más rápido posible. Por contra, Nott intentaba retenerlo unos minutos más.

—¿Aceptarás alguna vez mi invitación a cenar?—le preguntó el dueño del herbolario al profesor de herbología.

Neville siempre declinaba la oferta, ambos compartían un extraño fetiche, pero ¿eso era suficiente para probar algo más? La respuesta de Neville siempre había sido no, y estaba a punto de volver a negarlo.

—Luego podemos ir a mi casa, tengo una lazo del diablo modificado, solo aprieta cuando se le pide.—¿Cómo había conseguido eso? Se preguntó Neville, Nott le miraba sabiendo que esta vez no sería capaz de resistirse.

—Te recojo a las 8—le dijo Neville antes de cruzar la puerta hacia el invernadero.

Por algo se empezaba, pensó Theodore, ya encontraría la manera de tener a ese Gryffindor enredado a su alrededor por más tiempo.

Con un giro de varita seccionó y limpió los restos de la

Kopshotium aculeatus. Sentía el destrozo que le había ocasionado pero le gustaba demasiado cuando Neville sucumbía completamente a sus instintos.

o0o0o0o0

Esto debe ser de las cosas más perturbadoras que he escrito por el momento... XD

Nunca escribo sobre ellos, y salvando cuando a Nott se le empareja con Hermione, él y Neville ya son casi canon para nosotros, verdad?

En fin un nuevo one shot más, quedan solo dos.

¡Hasta mañana!


	6. Día 6 Nadie tiene porqué saberlo

**Día 6. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo.**

 _ **Amomaxia (Ron/Blaise)**_

Ambos sobrevolaban Londres bajo un hechizo de ocultación, en realidad estaba completamente prohibido hacerlo salvo que fueras un auror y estuvieras en una misión.

Estaba de más decir que ninguno de los dos lo era, pero ser el mejor amigo del jefe de aurores tenía ciertos privilegios.

Pero nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

—Las vistas son alucinantes—le dijo Blaise, volar de a dos en una escoba era algo incómodo pero a Ron le resultaba excitante.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces me he masturbado recordando cuando me sacaste de la Sala de los Menesteres?—le susurró Blaise mientras Ron le abrazaba.—Siempre imaginaba como me follabas en esta posición.

Ron sonrió complacido al oír esa confesión, llevando una mano hasta la entrepierna del moreno. Notaba su excitación, y como la suya comenzaba a latir.

Blaise Zabini se le había metido en el cerebro desde ese día, durante la batalla final en Hogwarts, pero no había sido hasta mucho tiempo después que se había atrevido a acercársele. Las circunstancias les favorecieron hacía poco.

Ron era el capitán de los Chudley Cannons, Blaise periodista deportivo.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez en una rueda de prensa todas sus fantasías de juventud volvieron de golpe. Pero para esos entonces, Ron tenía pareja, no hacía ni un año que había salido abiertamente del armario junto al jugador de otro equipo de Quidditch.

En los siguientes encuentros Ron se quedaba embobado cuando Blaise le realizaba alguna pregunta. El claro coqueteo que empezaron a tener a partir de ese momento fue tan evidente que hasta el resto de la sala esperaba al momento en el que el periodista le preguntara.

La consecuencia fueron que Robert le dejó de un modo nada discreto, en medio de un partido, mientras ambos equipos jugaban, maldiciendo sus pelotas.

En su primera cita, Ron se lo hizo antes de llegar ni a los aperitivos, los baños habían resultado ser testigos de la tensión sexual acumulada.

Había descubierto los excitantes gustos de Blaise por los lugares interesantes donde su lívido arremetía.

De eso hacía un par de meses, sus horarios no eran los más sencillos para mantener una relación, pero Blaise no parecía quejarse.

—¿Y qué es lo que imaginabas?—le preguntó Ron besándole el cuello. Podía conducir su escoba con una mano, la otra la tenía muy entretenida en la polla de Blaise.

—Como sentía tu polla ponerse dura contra mi—dijo jadeando mientras Ron lo masturbaba.

—¿Así?—preguntó Ron levantándolo del palo de la escoba para sentarlo en su regazo.

—Mierda, sí, así—le gustaba cuando Blaise perdía todo ese refinamiento con el que se manejaba siempre y comenzaba a maldecir.

—Quiero follarte.

—¿Aquí?—dijo Blaise entre sorprendido y asustado.

—Sí—se moría por hacérselo ya.

Notaba la duda en Blaise, realmente estaban altos, pero no era la primera vez que Ron lo hacía en una escoba.

Seguían volando, más despacio, sí, pero Ron no había cesado su paseo.

—Puedo hacerlo, confía en mí—le dijo frotándose—Soy jugador profesional de Quidditch, créeme, no vas a caerte—le aseguró besándole el cuello y volvió a masturbarlo.

—¿Te he dicho lo muy caliente que me pones con estas cosas, Ron Weasley?—le dijo Blaise, buscando sus labios.

—No lo suficiente—se rió.

Sacó su varita. Susurrando un hechizo que rasgó las ropas de Blaise. Dejando expuestas sus lindas posaderas. Lo inclinó hacia delante, dándole una vista excelente de sus oscura entrada, la acarició haciéndolo gemir como a Ron le gustaba.

—Agárrate fuerte—le dijo inclinándose sobre él, lanzándole un hechizo de lubricación.

Estaba por tan solo quedarse mirando el espectáculo que era Blaise recostado sobre su escoba dilatado y completamente excitado. Pero este se giró para mirarlo completamente excitado.

—¿Te gustan las vistas?—le preguntó expectante Blaise.

—Son las mejores que he visto nunca.

Ron se agarró sobre las manos de Blaise en la escoba, pegado completamente a él. Y metiéndosela lentamente.

Blaise suspiró, Merlín, el exGryffindor le había parecido siempre alguien caliente, pero desde que habían empezado a salir aquello había escalado todo tipo de fantasías al respecto.

Le notaba dentro de sí, a un ritmo constante, veía su mano agarrada del palo en tensión. Así exactamente era como él lo había imaginado, pero unido a la altura, el viento y las vistas, aquello estaba a punto de convertirse en su nueva práctica sexual favorita.

Elevó su cadera haciendo que la distancia entre embestida y embestida fuera mayor. Lo tenía sobre su cuello, una mano sobre el palo de escoba y otra rodeándolo por la cintura. Y por una vez, como tantos años atrás sintió que en sus manos siempre estaría a salvo.

Ese pensamiento y no otro le hizo correrse sobre Londres.

o0o0o0o0o

La amomaxia es la excitación por hacerlo en un coche, pero yo me lo he llevado al vehículo por excelencia en el mundo mágico... ya sé, muy traído por los pelos.

El resultado es con el que menos contenta estoy de todas estas historia, pero ya no quería darle más vueltas.

En fin, penúltimo día.

Hasta mañana.


	7. Día 7 Ven a dormir conmigo: no haremos

**Día 7.** **Ven a dormir conmigo: no haremos el amor. Él nos hará", Julio Cortázar**

 ** _Somnofilia (Teddy/James)_**

Teddy no podía dormir.

Teddy hacía varios días que no podía dormir.

El motivo dormía en su cama a pierna suelta.

El problema se llama James Sirius Potter.

Teddy lo miraba, no era ni la primera vez ni la última que ambos dormían juntos.

James hacía mucho tiempo había tomado por costumbre correr a su cama cuando tenía miedo, cuando no podía dormir o cuando le daba la maldita gana.

Y para Teddy siempre había estado bien.

Cuando entró en Hogwarts James se abrazó a él llorando diciéndole que ¿cómo iba a dormir ahora?

Teddy le regaló un peluche en forma de lobo de un azul que destrozaba la vista.

El sobado lobito le acompañaba durante todos esos meses, pero cuando llegaba el verano, James corría a su cama.

Y Teddy reconocía que había echado de menos dormir con el pequeño.

Nunca se cuestionó si eso era bueno o malo para ninguno de los dos.

El primer problema fue cuando Teddy dejó de ser un niño, y su cuerpo empezó a mostrar cambios. Unos cambios que le parecieron aberrantes hacia el niño que aún era James.

Pero podía controlarlo, tan solo lo miraba dormir. Tan despreocupado con su carita llena de pecas.

El segundo problema vino, cuando fue el cuerpo de James el que empezó a cambiar. Y no dejó de ir a su cama todos los veranos, Teddy vio con horror cuando James tuvo un orgasmo dormido.

Desde ese momento, lo miraba noche tras noche, Teddy ya había vivido esos cambios en su cuerpo, verlo en James le produjo tantas emociones, y todas tan confusas que le pidió se fuera a la cama al siguiente verano.

¿James le hizo caso?

No, ese niño nunca hacía caso a nada, se colaba en su cama cuando él se había dormido, para encontrarse en mitad de la madrugada espatarrado en su cama y Teddy devorándolo con los ojos durante horas.

Verano tras verano, Teddy soportaba estoicamente llenarse la vista con el cuerpo dormido de James, estaba mal, lo sabía, pero era incapaz de no hacerlo. Notaba su propia excitación mirando como inevitablemente el miembro de James se erguía, ya había superado la época de las poluciones nocturnas, pero su miembro funcionaba correctamente endureciéndose.

Y esa noche, como tantas otras, no podía dormir, solo podía mirar a un James de 16 años que ahora resultaba tener un sueño erótico en la cama de Teddy.

Llevó una mano a su propia entrepierna, completamente duro comenzó a masturbarse mientras escuchaba los suaves gemidos de James. Solo llevaba un corto pantalón que dejaba ver claramente su erección, Teddy se moría de ganas por apartarlo, verlo directamente, incluso acariciarle. Pero nunca lo

hacía, esa era una línea que jamás se atrevió a sobrepasar.

James se removía, moviendo el pantalón en su proceso, mierda solo un poco más y lo vería, sabía que se correría inmediatamente si veía eso.

—Agg, más—gimió James.

¿Más? ¿Con quién mierda estaba soñando? Se descubrió encelándose de un sueño. Le hubiera despertado para preguntarle sino estuviera tan ocupado, sino estuviera deseando ver como la tela de su pantalón se oscurecía.

Se lo iba a permitir, no es como si no se corriera recurrentemente imaginando a James. Colocándose a su lado, sacó su polla insoportablemente dura masturbándose contemplándolo. Sus labios entreabiertos, sus abdomen marcado por unas suaves abdominales de sus entrenamientos con el Quidditch, su entrepierna brincando bajo la tela.

Se iba a sentir fatal después, pero el elástico de los pantalones estaba tan al borde que casi la tenía fuera. Con dedos temblorosos acabó por bajarlos sin dejar de mirarlo cada poco para ver que no despertaba. No pudo evitar el jadeo al verlo de tal modo, más pequeño que él pero de un aspecto tan apetecible que casi podía verse salivar. Dios, estaba completamente enfermo. Pero trataría de dejar ese tema para después cuando James empezó a moverse.

Se masturbaba mirando cada gesto, cada movimiento cada suspiro de James, y no podía negarlo más, daba igual que fuera casi como su hermano pequeño, uno de tantos primos Weasley como los demás. Para él James era especial, en muchos sentidos.

Se enfocó en sus labios, muriéndose por besarlos.

¿Habría dado muchos besos? El pensamiento no le gustó nada.

Bajó por su cuerpo una y otra vez, estaba tan a punto pero quería ver como eyaculaba, estaba esperando al momento justo.

En una de sus subidas y bajadas de sus ojos por su cuerpo se encontró los ojos abiertos de James. Teddy se quiso morir, cazado con las manos en la masa.

—Yo... James... no es...

—¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me toques de una vez en esta cama?—le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Teddy no sabía si había oído bien, ¿le había pedido que le tocara o eran sus propios deseos hablando solos?

Pero el cuerpo más pequeño de James se arqueó un poco cuando sin rastro de pesar pegó su cuerpo al de Teddy.

Sus manos por primera vez en demasiado tiempo pudieron tocar lo que tanto había deseado, a James, no un James dormido sino a uno que jadeaba por él y para él.

Le besó con desesperación, pero también con alegría, sobre su cuerpo James le recibió con las piernas abiertas.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso?

—Solo quiero que seas tú, Teddy—le pidió James agarrándole con sus piernas contra su cuerpo.

—No va a haber nadie más, ni ahora ni nunca—dijo Teddy sin dejar de frotarse contra él—. Si tú quieres.

Con una mano metiéndola entre el cuerpo de ambos los agarró, tan excitados y doloridos que nos les llevó mucho correrse.

James no dejaba de mirarlo, años de mirarlo dormido, de desearlo, de quererlo, pero nada comparado con tenerlo despierto y suyo.

—No voy a salir de tu cama nunca más—le dijo acurrucándose contra él.

Recordó una frase que había visto escrita en uno de los viejos libros de su padre, aquellos que atesoraba.

"Ven a dormir conmigo: no haremos el amor. Él nos hará"

Sonrió y abrazó a James, que el amor los hiciera, él no lo iba a volver a soltar.

o0o0o0o0o

Pues se acabó, 7 días, 7 oneshots, espero que los hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.

Nos vemos pronto en otras historias.

Besos, Shimi.


End file.
